X-ray diagnostic apparatuses assist in observation of the positional relation between a blood vessel and a stent or other instrument by an operator such as a doctor (hereinafter referred to as an “operator”), for example, by imaging a subject during intravascular treatment. During such intravascular treatment, the X-ray diagnostic apparatus applies X-rays to a specific site in the subject from a particular direction for a relatively long time.
In this regard, a DTS (Dose Tracking System) manages the X-ray dose that a surface of a subject is exposed to as a skin dose during X-ray imaging by the X-ray diagnostic apparatus. For example, the DTS calculates the exposure dose of the subject based on conditions of radiation by the X-ray diagnostic apparatus. The DTS also generates an artificial human body model based on the subject body information and displays an exposure dose associated with the human body model on a monitor.
Nowadays treatment with an X-ray diagnostic apparatus is sometimes combined with a CT scan with an X-ray CT apparatus. For example, after imaging by an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, an X-ray CT apparatus images the subject and generates a CT image. Although the skin dose by the X-ray diagnostic apparatus is managed by a DTS, the skin dose by the X-ray CT apparatus is not taken into consideration because the X-ray CT apparatus places importance on internal exposure.